


The Best Kind of Nothing

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-07
Updated: 2007-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Excerpt: “You’re so hard for me aren’t you? You love this. You love being naked and having our naked skin rub together. You love having me watch you and worship you; sticking my tongue and fingers in places no one else would ever dare. You love it because you’re mine, don’t you?”





	The Best Kind of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Beta:** All credit goes to my wonderful beta [](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hel-bee.livejournal.com/)**hel_bee**. Thank you as always! You're awesome.  


* * *

“Harry.” The word is said quietly, almost a whisper.

There is no answer.

“Harry !” This time it is whispered a little more openly.

There is still no answer.

“ _Harry_!” It is not really whispered, so much as shouted into the darkness this time. Ron adds a few tiny pokes for good measure.

It is several moments before Harry begins stirring in the bed.

“Wha’s matter?” Harry says groggily.

“What makes you think something is the matter?” Ron asks, running his hand down Harry’s side.

Harry shivers at the touch before rolling over towards Ron. He begins rubbing his hands over his eyes and peers at him blearily.

“What’re you doing?” Harry asks, definitely still not completely awake. He is facing Ron now, his breathing speeding up just a little as Ron’s strong, warm hands begin rubbing slow circles around Harry’s belly button.

“Hmm, nothing.” Ron replies, as he leans over and begins to suck on Harry’s earlobe. “M’not doing anything.” He dips his tongue into Harry’s ear, barely whispering the last words.

Harry groans in appreciation. “Uh…yeah…keep on doing nothing then.“ Harry’s words are more than just a bit breathless now. He thinks this in between state of being awake and asleep must heighten arousal because it’s only Ron’s fingers running up and down his spine, only the palm of his hand resting on Harry’s hips as his fingers dance along Harry’s skin. Except it feels like more. It feels like Harry’s skin is on fire. Its tingling from Ron’s touch, and it feels so much more exciting than it should.

Ron’s left hand continues it’s path down Harry’s spine, tracing a single finger beneath the waistband of his boxers. Harry moves forward, pressing his hard cock into Ron’s stomach.

“Could you possibly do that nothing a bit lower,” Harry says before placing an open mouthed kiss to Ron’s collar bone.

Ron chuckles at Harry’s response. “A bit demanding aren’t we?”

Harry scoots down a little, just enough to get better access to Ron’s nipples, before taking the left one into his mouth. He sucks hard, worrying it between his lips before biting it lightly. He watches in fascination as it hardens and turns just a bit darker under his ministrations. Ron groans, arching up, and inadvertently pressing both of their cocks together.

Pleased with Ron’s vocal and obviously pleasant reaction, Harry moves on to the right nipple. By the time Harry is done, Ron is panting heavily and gripping the sheets tightly between both fists. There is a visible wet spot on the front of his boxers and Harry grins at the sight before raising himself up and crawling down towards the end of the bed. With careful hands he slips Ron’s boxers off, careful not to let the material drag over Ron’s leaking cock.

“Harry.” It is half breathless and half a whine. An obvious plea for Harry to just touch him.

Harry turns around and slides off the bed, standing up straight before bending down and pulling his own boxers off. Ron looks at him greedily, taking in the soft, dark curls around his nether region and the long, hard cock- a brilliant flushed shade of pink. His thoughts drift from wanting Harry to touch him to only wanting to touch Harry. He wants to feel him, taste him.

Ron sits up, beckoning Harry to re-join him. Harry complies, quickly crawling up towards the bed and towards Ron’s cock. As Harry begins to bend his head down, the obvious signs of an impending blow job, Ron reaches down and pulls Harry’s face towards his. He presses their bodies flush together and silences the beginnings of Harry’s question with a kiss.

Ron licks Harry’s lips, then pushes his way inside tasting and feeling. A slow slide of lips and a strong clash of tongues. Harry’s toes curl in pleasure as Ron nibbles on his bottom lip, sucking it in between his own lips and causing Harry to whimper in response.

Soon they are both out of breath and their chests are heaving, rising and falling together. Ron doesn’t stop to catch his breath, but rather continues his path down Harry’s supple body. He leaves a trail of kisses from Harry’s neck, down his chest, across the flat expanse of his belly and down to the place where his thigh begins.

“I want to taste you, Harry. I want to feel your hot, hard cock sliding in and out of my mouth. I want to hear you scream and moan and all the while I want you pulsing and twitching in my mouth. I want you so hard for me you can’t speak; so hard and aching for it. And then, when you’re so far gone you can’t think straight I want to fill you. I want to drive my cock so deep into your arse you can’t tell well I start and you end. I want to hear our skin slap together and feel my cock slide in and out of your tight body. Do you want that, Harry?”

Ron pauses, taking a moment to look up at Harry and see his eyes closed tightly and his knuckles turning white from griping the sheets so tightly. His mouth hangs open just slightly to let out a few broken curse words and more than a few breathy groans of appreciation.

Resuming his previous activities he nuzzles his face into Harry’s crotch, inhaling the musky scent and giving a firm lick to the underside of Harry’s cock.

“Oh Fuck, Ron!” Harry yells.

Ron thinks if Harry can still form coherent thoughts he hasn’t done his job just quite right yet. He opens his mouth again and starts to kiss Harry’s balls, paying them special attention with his tongue. Ron knows Harry loves this. He knows he loves feeling watched and worshiped, and Ron loves to worship his body. He delights in the way Harry’s body responds to him, and to the erotic noises and whimpers that escape him. Ron always finds Harry arousing, but during sex Ron often feels like he’s losing control to the intense arousal Harry inspires.

“Turn over, Harry.” It’s not a request, more like a command, and Harry readily responds.

Harry whimpers as his cock is pressed between his body and the mattress.

Ron runs his hands lightly over Harry’s backside and then massages the cheeks apart with firm strokes. He removes his hands long enough to grab a pillow from the top of the bed, lifting Harry’s knees up and placing the pillow underneath him to help support his weight.

Ron bites his lip and stares at the site before him. Harry is leaning on the pillow, his head resting on his folded arms while his arse sticks up in the air.

Without further thought Ron bends down and drags his tongue from the base of Harry’s spine and down his crack. He pulls Harry’s cheeks apart, holding them that way for better access before plunging his tongue into Harry’s body. He can feel Harry quiver beneath him, and he grows bolder with each noise Harry makes. Part of Ron’s brain is telling him he shouldn’t like doing this so much, but the other part of his brain reasons that he is touching a part of Harry that no one else will ever touch or see and he delights in it. He loves being able to bring this much pleasure to Harry, and though he can’t explain why, this one act seems more erotic and sexual than anything Ron has ever done to Harry. Continuing his quest, Ron sucks his finger into his mouth wetting it with his salvia before pressing it into Harry along with his tongue.

The combination seems too much for Harry who lets out a scream as Ron crooks his finger up and shoves his tongue in deeper.

“Are you ready for more, Harry?”

Harry is a whimpering mess beneath him. Ron is pretty sure that Harry is trying to nod his head, but all he succeeds in doing is raising his arse a little higher in the air. Content that Harry is indeed incapable of coherent thought, Ron gently urges him to turn over, readjusting the pillow beneath Harry’s hips.

Ron reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing the lubricant and applying a small amount to his cock. He jerks himself twice, almost tempted to bring himself off, so desperate to come. He waits though, because his desire to please Harry, and his desire to be _inside_ of Harry, is stronger.

Harry lifts his ankles up and hooks them behind Ron’s back as Ron positions himself, slowly sliding his cock into Harry’s welcoming body. They both groan as Ron slides himself as far in as he can go. He brings his head down to rest lightly on Harry’s chest as they both adjust to the sensation.

Harry runs his hands through Ron’s sweaty locks, letting him know he’s ready.

Ron raises himself up a bit before pulling out and then sliding back in. In moments they have developed a steady rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. Harry lifts his lips, rising to meet each of Ron’s thrusts and helping him to drive deeper.

Harry opens his mouth to groan: “More, faster, harder. Now!”

Ron doesn’t need to be told twice. He eases himself out of Harry’s body and turns him over swiftly so that Harry is now on all fours, his cock hard and heavy and dangling. Ron repositions himself and drives back into Harry’s body quick and hard. He tries to grip Harry’s hips, but his hands begin to slip from the sweaty sheen now covering their bodies. He grunts as the sounds of their skin slapping together fills the room.

It is hot and fast now. Ron is close to coming and just hopes that Harry isn’t close behind because the sight of Harry’s back muscles contracting with each thrust of Ron’s cock is too much. With one final thrust Ron feels his orgasm hit and he moans loudly, gripping Harry’s hip hard enough to bruise and trying to press himself as far in as he can go. Ron collapses on top of Harry’s back, pressing them both into the mattress.

It takes a minute for Ron to come down and for him to realize that Harry is still beneath him - hard and needy.

“Mine,” he whispers, pressing a sloppy kiss to the back of Harry’s neck. Ron lifts himself up just enough for Harry to be able to move, allowing him to turn over onto his back.

“Are you still hard for me, Harry?”

Harry whimpers, and Ron looks down, seeing Harry’s cock swollen and red and leaking pre-cum from the tip. He knows that Harry is so aroused right now he would probably come from any touch, but he wants to hear Harry say. He wants to hear the desperation and need in his voice, and most of all he wants to know just what Harry wants.

“You want my hands on your cock? My mouth? Do you want to bring yourself off on me, or do you want me to talk dirty in your ear as I bring you off with my hands? Come on, Harry. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry shuts his eyes, attempting to calm his rapid breathing.

“Yes, what?” Ron prompts, dragging his fingers lightly across the skin beneath Harry’s belly button and watching as the muscles spasm underneath his attentions.

“Cock. Hands. Talk,” Harry manages to gasp out.

Ron grins impishly. He knows what dirty talk does to Harry, and he delights in the way he can make him blush while making him aroused beyond coherence.

Bringing Harry’s body closer to his own, he leans over placing his mouth close to Harry’s ear as his hand snakes down Harry’s body and grasps his cock.

“Did you like that, Harry? You like me touching you, fucking you, eating you out?” Ron doesn’t need Harry to say yes. He can tell by Harry’s reactions that he does; from his labored breathing and the way he arches into Ron’s touch. Harry’s cock is so hard and Harry is already beginning to shudder beneath him and Ron knows it won’t take more than a few strokes to make Harry come.

“You’re so hard for me aren’t you? You love this. You love being naked and having our bare skin rub together. You love having me watch you and worship you; sticking my tongue and fingers in places no one else would ever dare. You love it because you’re mine, don’t you?”

Ron grips Harry’s cock firmly, raising his cupped fist up and down quickly. “Tell me, Harry. Tell me you love it. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Fuck, yes I love it. I love everything about it!” Harry gasps as Ron pulls the foreskin back with his thumb, teasing the tip lightly. “Yours, Ron. Only ever yours.”

Ron squeezes Harry’s cock tightly in one last firm stroke before Harry is coming hard, screaming Ron’s name and clutching at Ron tightly; pressing their hot, sticky bodies together and creating a tangle of legs and arms.

Harry soon relaxes, pressing his face into Ron’s chest and nuzzling the warm skin he finds there.

Realizing that Harry is probably going to fall asleep again, Ron reaches over to the side table for his wand, quietly muttering a few cleaning spells. Removed of the sticky mess, Harry sighs happily and curls into the warmth of Ron’s body.

Ron begins to fidget a little, causing Harry to stir.

“What’re you doing?”

“Hmmm, nothing.” Ron leans down just enough to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead, then runs his hands through the thick strands of Harry’s hair in a soothing manner. Harry soon relaxes again, his eyes falling shut and his breathing slowing.

As Ron falls asleep, holding Harry close, he decides he very much likes doing this nothing with Harry.


End file.
